A New Generation
by Cheta
Summary: A new generation of warriors has been born. But what will happen when one of them chooses to go back to where her family first started? Follow Anya, a young 1/2 Saiyan, as she explores life and galaxies. R R please.


Dragonball Z

A New Generation

August 18, 2004

Chapter 1

"Who am I?" asked a young girl of fifteen as she stood on the beach of a far off land.

A warm summer breeze tickled her face as she watched the setting sun disappear into the darkening sea. The setting was so serene and calming that all of your problems seemed to melt away with the passing minutes. Out of the blue, a large hand rested on her shoulder. As she turned around to see who it was, she was hit in the side by something hard. Her dark blue eyes shot open and laid upon that of another young woman with the same dark blue eyes as her.

"Allison," yawned the young girl rolling onto her back. "What did you hit me with and why?"

"I only hit you with a pillow and because you looked too happy in that dream," said Allison smiling. "What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

Allison was an average height young fifteen year old woman with waist long jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned from lying outside on the green grass during uneventful days with her twin sister and their friend, Alley. This morning Allison wore a pale pink tank top, light blue jeans, and dark blue tennis shoes. Her waist long hair was French braided and then was pulled into a bun in the back.

"The sun set beach as always," the girl said, climbing out of bed. "Same thing for the two weeks straight now."

"You need to get a life, Anya," Allison said with a laugh. "Like a guy or a hobby."

"Oh shut up, Allison," Anya said, throwing the pillow back at her. "You do the same things as I do. Maybe it's you who needs a life."

Anya was only an inch or two taller than her twin sister was, and that seemed to be the only difference between them. But if you looked closer you would notice the differences. For one, Anya was thinner than only because she didn't eat as much as her twin. Second, Anya didn't really care for large gathering with people she didn't know; she would rather be alone or with her sister and their best friend, Alley. Other than those two things, she was identical to Allison.

"True," said Allison. "You better get up and get dressed before mom gets up."

With a small sigh, Anya climbed out of bed and got dressed. Today, she decided to wear a black spaghetti tank top under a see through black mesh top, dark blue jeans, and dark blue tennis shoes. Quickly, as she followed her sister down stairs, she tied her long hair back in a high ponytail. As they entered the kitchen, they found their father and older brother sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning," said Allison, as they sat down.

"Morning, girls," said their father. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Dunno," said Allison as she passed the cereal to Anya.

"Why plan when things happen out of the blue?" asked Anya passing the milk. "Like you, Gohan, and Yamcha popping out of no where and attacking us."

"It keeps you on your toes," said Gohan, with a sly smile.

Gohan was two years older than the twins were. He, too, had jet-black hair, but instead of blue eyes he had black. In fact, the twins were the only ones in the family with the deep blue eyes. Everyone else had piercing black eyes, but them. Today, Gohan was wearing black sweats, 

a white tank top, and black tennis shoes. His hair was short and spiked as always.

Their father was wearing his traditional fighting uniform of blue and orange with his black boots. Goku drank his left over milk in one gulp and placed his bowl in the sink. Gohan soon followed in his father's steed.

"Are you two ready?" asked Gohan pushing in his chair.

"Yes," said Anya pushing in her chair. "Catch up when you're done, Allison."

"I'm done," Allison said getting to her feet. "At least I'm not the one who's sleeping through the alarm again."

"Are you staying up late again, Anya?" asked Gohan as they left the house.

"No," Anya said.

"Is it those dreams again?" asked Allison.

"Maybe," said Anya.

"Hey guys," called a voice as they approached the woods.

The four of them turned around and there running towards them were two older men and a young girl. One of the men was short and bald with six little dots on his forehead and the other was tall with a lot of hair and a scar on his cheek. Both of them wore the same thing as Goku. The young girl was average height with waist length hair and blue eyes. She wore light blue jogging pants and a heather gray tank top with blue sneakers.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey, Alley," Anya and Allison said.

"You guys aren't at the training field yet?" said Gohan. "Why so late?"

"Uncle Krillen forgot to put gas in the car again," Alley said. "I'm thinking about writing it on his forehead."

"I'm not a walking message board," exclaimed Krillen.

"You will be soon if Alley gets a hold of ya," said Yamcha.

"We better go before Piccolo gets there first," said Goku.

"Not likely," Anya said as they all rushed to the training field.

But to their dismay, the green skinned Namekian was already there waiting for them. He was sitting on a bolder with his eyes closed waiting for them.

"Morning, Piccolo," said Goku. "Been here long?"

"Since sun rise," Piccolo said.

"Let's get training," Anya said to her sister and friend.

The girls moved away from everyone and began to train.

As the day went on, Anya got bored training with Alley and Allison. She moved off away from them and began to practice controlling her energy bombs. She sent five of them flying through the air and around the other trainers. One zoomed past Gohan as he blocked a blow from Yamcha.

"What was that?" asked Gohan.

"It looked like an energy bomb," said Krillen.

"Wow, Anya," said Alley. "Are you controlling them all?"

"Yeah," Anya said making one spin around Goku.

"That was close," said Yamcha as one barely missed his arm.

"Anya," said Gohan. "Be careful."

"I am being careful," said Anya. "If I wasn't someone would be hurt."

"Goku, you need to control her," said Piccolo.

"I've never been able to control Anya," said Goku. "Neither has Chi-Chi. She does as she pleases until we get really mad."

"You should have been stricter with her," said Yamcha.

"We were," Goku said.

"Goku," said Piccolo sternly. "Make her stop now or I will."

"Anya," said Goku. "Stop right now. Before someone get's hurt."

Anya looked at her father for a moment.

"You guys are no fun," said Anya as the energy balls all crashed into each other. "I wasn't going to do any harm."

"That's okay," said Goku patting her on the back. "You're sharpening your skills which are a good thing."

"I'm out of here," Anya said jumping into the air. "Later."

"Anya, come back," Alley called.

"Let her go," Gohan said as his voice faded into the distance.

As Anya flew through the crystal clear sly, a sudden thunderstorm rolled in. She stopped and looked around as it began to pour icy sheets of rain upon her. The cold droplets rolled down her face and onto her clothes. Within minutes, she was soaked to the bone.

"Ah, fresh rain," said Anya as she smiled to the sky. "What could make this day any better?"

"Well, well, look what we have here," said a deep voice from behind her.

Anya turned around and glared at the figures hidden in the shadows. She couldn't see very well due to the rain falling in her eyes but she could see their outlines.

"Who's there?" said Anya getting into a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"Relax young one," said one of the figures. "We won't hurt you."

"In fact we're just like you," said the other figure. "Outcasts."

"I'm no outcast," Anya said with a laugh. "I'm quite accepted."

"We don't mean by the volume of people who like you," said the first figure.

"We mean by who and what you are, young one," said the second figure.

"Step out of the shadows so that I can see who you are and maybe then we can talk," demanded Anya.

"As you wish," said the first voice.

As the first figure stepped forward into the dim light, the shadows fell away. In their place, there was a young man of twenty. He was quite handsome in fact. His black hair was shaggy and he had deep mysterious black eyes. His body was long and lean, nicely sculpted showing his abs and other muscles. He was dressed in a tight black body suit, covering his legs and upper arms, with chest armor, boots, and gloves. In his left ear was a silver stud.

Beside him stood an older man with a harsh look. He, too, had black hair but it was cut very close to his scalp and he also had the black eyes. He was taller than the young man with a broader figure. His face was rough with the affects of time and battle. He was dressed in a blue body suit, covering his legs and arms, and the same armor as the young man.

"Is this better?" asked the young man with a warm smile.

Anya was taken back. He was handsome. Much more than any young man she had ever seen. "Yes," she said trying to keep her composure. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Akia," said the young man, "and this gentleman is Caden."

"We're looking for our people," said Caden. "We mean you no harm unless you try to stop our search."

"May we ask what your name is?" asked Akia taking a step forward.


End file.
